An electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle include: a motor as a power source; an inverter configured to generate three-phase alternating current necessary for driving the motor; and a wiring harness connecting the motor with the inverter.
A wiring harness disclosed in PTL 1 below is a so-called motor cable device. This motor cable device includes: a harness main body having a plurality of high voltage electric wires; a motor-side connecting portion disposed at one end of the harness main body for connecting the motor; and an inverter-side connecting portion disposed at the other end of the harness main body for connecting the inverter; and a harness fixture interposed at a middle portion of the harness main body for fixing the middle portion to a vehicle body.
The harness fixture is fixed to a vehicle body using a dedicated mount and a fixing bracket. The harness fixture, the dedicated mount, and the fixing bracket are fixed portions with respect to a vehicle body to prevent the harness main body from shaking caused by a vibration or a shack generated in a vehicle.